


Angry Baekhyun and Poor Chanyeol

by 30_23_0



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30_23_0/pseuds/30_23_0
Summary: Upset Baekhyun and poor Chanyeol. Kris mixing some spice while Sehun and Kai add some heat.





	Angry Baekhyun and Poor Chanyeol

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from Aff. English is not my first language. Sorry for the typos and grammar mistakes. I am writing this from my imagination. Hope you like it.

Baekhyun pouted and poked the food with fork. Without noticing his friend's sour mood Chen continued blabbering about how soft is Minesoek, how much he loved him. Baekhyun felt his tears were about to come out when Chen started telling how much fun he had last night, how tight was his boyfriend and how his hole was clenching around him as he fucked his Minnie. Baekhyun couldn't hold the tears anymore and started sobbing. Chen shut his mouth, the weather suddenly turning serious.

"We are in a relationship for years but Chanyeol still won't touch me, am I that bad?" Baekhyun asked while sobbing.

Chen knew the weird situation his friend was in. He can't understand how can someone resist from touching such a cutie pie like Baek. But Chanyeol was a weird guy, still making his friend cry, even after years. He was in deep thought as his friend continued sobbing, he can't let his friend cry always. Suddenly an idea hit him like a truck.

"Baek, I bet you aren't bad. It is your boyfriend who is the problem. Why don't you try to seduce him?"

"Do you think I haven't tried.. it never worked."

Chen hummed, thinking again.

"Baek, stop crying. I have a brilliant idea. Let's go shopping. If Chanyeol still doesn't give in after this, he is a loser. I suggest you to find a new boyfriend."

Baekhyun looked up with watery eyes "But I love Chan.."

Chen pulled the sobbing boy, "That's why I am letting you go with my brilliant plan."

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol put in the codes for the door to open. His apartment was a nice and cozy place, he even cleans everyday. After the whole day of working he wants to eat something warm and lie on the bed, then call his Baekhyunnie. He missed the tiny boy too much. The door made a sound and he opened it slowly. It was weird, the lights were on and a beautiful smell was lingering. He wandered if he had switched off the lights before going out, did he sprayed some new room freshener, who knows.

There was seriously something wrong with his apartment. He can remember it was neat and clean but there was a sock lying on the floor near the sofa. Clicking his tongue he picked it up, it was definitely not his. His eyes looked around and there was a white shirt with coconut tree print lying before the door of his bedroom. He knew that shirt very well, it was definitely Baekhyun's. He suddenly felt so happy that his boyfriend was in his apartment, he definitely needed a hug from that adorable boy. His heart went uwu at the thought but Baekhyun needs to be scolded also, littering clothes all over the floor is not a good idea.

 

The office worker pushed the door to his bedroom open with a happy mood, his mind singing a romantic tune. A shocked sound escaped his mouth, his eyes were bulging out at the scene before him. He put his hand over his chest too soothe the pain from the almost mini heart attack he got. His baby boyfriend was lying on bed on his chest wearing only a white lace panty, can it even be called a panty, better to say a lacy thong. The pale round buttcheeks was clearly visible, oh boy, the delicious soft thighs.Chanyeol started coughing as the spit was stuck in his throat, no, this was not happening.

A very concerned Baekhyun sat up on his knees facing the coughing man, giving a full view of the bare front. Chanyeol's eyes watered as he felt his breath was stuck somewhere in his body. Baekhyun wore a nice and thin pinkish pearl choker, a chain with star pendant hanging from it over the milky chest. Chanyeol grabbed the water bottle from the table and after finishing half of it in a gulp he marched towards the naughty boy. Baekhyun anxiously looked up to see if his boyfie was alright, his little hands found the broad shoulders of the strong man.

 

"Are you alright Chan?"

 

Chanyeol moved his eyes all over the naked body, his gaze staying at the place between the two soft thighs more than necessary, then returning to see the concerned eyes lined with eyeliner and decorated with light yellow eyeshadow. Was yellow eyeshadows legal, no they weren't. Even glossy pink lipbalms weren't legal, he would definitely file a lawsuit against such provoking cosmetics. Who even thought to make such a make up, obviously an idiot. Closing his eyes Chanyeol cleared his voice. Opening them with a stern look he started his answer.

 

"I am alright. But what are you doing Baekhyun? What kind of.. uh... dress is this?"

 

Biting his lip Baekhyun intertwined his fingers around the stern looking man's neck and pulled him closer. Their lips were almost touching and bravely the little baby stole a peck from the plump red lips of the gulping tall man.

 

Baekhyun was surprised as Chanyeol harshly pushed him away instead of pulling closer. His eyes felt hot as the loud voice of his boyfriend echoed in the room. 

 

"Don't be so clingy Baek! Get dressed."

 

A few tears made their way down through the rosy cheeks as Baek sat back on the bed with downcast face. He tried to gulp down the cries and tore the choker away from his pale neck, the string was torn apart and the beads fell on the floor and rolled everywhere. A sob escaped his mouth.

Chanyeol couldn't understand what to do, he wasn't ready for this outcome. 

"Baekhyunnie.." 

The little guy harshly wiped away the tears ruining the liner. 

"You should have told me if you find me unattractive"

"It.. It's not like that..you are very attractive.." 

"I know you don't want me or is it because I don't know anything? Is it because I am a virgin??"

Feeling so helpless Chanyeol tried to explain in a soft voice . 

"Listen to me Baekhyunnie.."

Baekhyun hurriedly wore his jeans and the printed shirt Chanyeol dropped on the bed while sobbing quietly.

"Don't talk to me, I know what to do." 

Soon the boy was out of the room and the door of the apartment was slammed hard.

 

 

Chanyeol let out a deep sigh, this wasn't something he was thinking of. He almost died a few minutes ago, whenever he closed his eyes only the round soft globes came to his mind. It was so difficult to resist from touching those mounds, how much he wants to knead and bite them. The chain from the choker hanging in between the two perky nipples, and the thin glossy pink lips, oh, someone save his soul, Chanyeol licked his lips. He knew he should run after his crying boyfriend but there was a huge problem growing in between his legs.

 

 

 

Baekhyun sat at the cafe, sipping his hot chocolate he thought well, Chen was right. Chanyeol doesn't love him or want him, it was only he who was clinging to the taller. He wasn't a loser, boys in the school would stand in a queue if he were to choose with whom he wants to go on a date. Even girls were dying to get his attention. It is only idiot Chanyeol who doesn't want his love. Okay, he would go on dates with other people, lose his virginity, have lots of sex and find someone to love who would love him back. Nodding his head wisely he checked through his contacts for suitable date participants.

 

Well the night was young, he was a teenager and he had found the perfect date. Kai was a senior but had nice smile, and that body, oh yes. He had seen him at the gym and Kai had gave his number to Baekhyun. Kai was tall too, gorgeous with sun-kissed skin tone. Baekhyun dialed the number and waited patiently for the other to answer.

 

"Hello, Kai hyung.. It's me, Baekhyunnie."

"Hello Baekhyunnie.." 

"Hyung, do you want to go on a date with me? "

"When?"

"Now, I will be waiting for you in the Lovely Cafe." 

"Ah.. What.. what about Chanyeol?"

"Are you afraid hyung?"

"Ah.. No.. not at all.. Wait for me.. I will be there in a heartbeat."

 

Smiling he finished the drink. It hurts a lot but he can't let some idiot treat him like that, years after years. If Chanyeol won't love him then he also doesn't need the tall elf. He can have lots of fun with his Kai hyung, maybe even give his love to the handsome dancer. 

 

 

There were no tickets left for the movie and Baekhyun pouted sadly, why his plans never works. He followed Kai hyung and his eyes lit up as they stood before a club with neon lights. Maybe he wasn't allowed but the scary looking guys let them pass when Kai told them. There were lots of people dancing with the rhythm but for little Baekhyunnie the colorful drinks were more attractive. It was obvious to the other and they were sitting on the tools before the bar next. Baekhyun looked with wide eyes as different colors got mixed into a short glass, finally appearing before him in bright blue color. Soon two glasses made its way through Baekhyun's throat, never before he felt so free and brave, he could even stop an alien invasion, all by himself. His eyes looked at his side, Kai's lips were tasting a super red drink. Baekhyun hiccupped. 

"Kai hyung.. Kiss me.." 

The request almost made Kai to spit out the drink but he gulped it down. Oh, how he wanted to kiss the smaller always but in between them there was always a wall named Chanyeol. He shouldn't let go his chance. Bringing the boy closer by pulling the tool in between his legs Kai pressed his lips on the other's, it was so soft, more than he ever imagined.

 

Baekhyun opened his pretty mouth when Kai bit his lips. Kai's tongue was moving inside his mouth licking every part, it was nice. He felt so good at the tingling. His mind wandered why Chanyeol never kissed him like that. Yes, he and Chanyeol have kissed a few times but it was always soft pressing of lips, it was so nice to touch the soft lips of his boyfriend (maybe ex now) with his own. 

 

 

After taking care of the huge problem and sending lots of sorry with cute emojis in Baek's phone Chanyeol focused on some files in the lappy. He was little worried that Baek didn't pick up his call but the smaller never received the calls whenever he was angry. He didn't wanted to make the boy cry, he was feeling upset himself. A ping of his hand phone was enough to destroy his focus on the work. He was little disappointed that it was a text from Sehun, his colleague and not from his pouty cutie. Slowly he opened the text.

'Hey, where is your boyfriend man?'

Chanyeol texted back, why the hell Sehun was asking about his cutie. 

'Idk, maybe home. Why?' 

There was no reply so he put down his phone and went back to typing boring keys.

There was another ping raising his hopes. 

'Doesn't this boy looks like your boyfriend *picture attached *' 

Chanyeol's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. It was not some look alike, the boy in the photo was definitely his cutie pie kissing someone else, there was even tongue. Suddenly the weather turned hot, his blood started bubbling like lava, you can even hear roars of thunder if you listen. His fingers moved with fury over the keys on the mobile. 

'Separate them. Now. '

'Why? They look so hot kissing. '

'SEHUN '

 

 

Chanyeol felt like tearing his own hairs. When did his baby Baekhyunnie grew up that much? The image of a very naked Baek flashed before his eyes. He closed and opened his eyes, they were so dark, you may get lost if you look. Baekhyun is just a soft soft baby he wants to ravish, he hadn't even french kissed his cutie yet. But there was some idiot who dared to taste his pie's mouth before him, oh no, this is not happening. There were fumes coming out his ears and nose, invisible horns popped on his head. He was going to beat the shit out of the boy then dunk him in the river or bury alive inside the forest. He marched to take the car keys and the car engine roared, ready to go through the most difficult paths in order to take back his pie. 

💔

 

  
A tiny Baekhyun of seven years with the most adorable smile clung onto the fourteen year old. 

"Chan hyung pway with me" 

The highschooler couldn't save himself from the heart eyes and ruffled the smaller's hair. 

"Oi Baekhyun, he is not here to play. We have lots of homeworks to do. Go away, play with your toys." 

"Aish, don't scold him Kris. I will play with you later, okay, Baekhyunnie?" 

Little Baekhyun showed his adorable smile with two teeth missing at his Chan Hyung and then showed his tongue to Kris before running away. 

Things were going nicely but soon enough Baekhyun started to make Chanyeol's heart flutter. He melted every time Baekhyunnie smiled at him. But things turned awkward after little Baekhyun turned thirteen. Chanyeol couldn't understand why the pretty boy was avoiding him. The moments they got to share lessened and lil Baek turned pink whenever Chan hyung ruffled his hairs. Chanyeol was kind of crestfallen because Baekhyun avoided him. 

A very upset college student Chanyeol was angrily munching on his food because he got dumped by his boyfriend. Maybe he was more upset because Baekhyunnie didn't talk to him the previous day when he visited Kris's house. Kris barged in the cafeteria and sat before the grumpy boy. 

"Oi, give me your copy, I think I missed some notes. "

Chanyeol took the copy from the pile of books resting beside him and pushed it towards his best friend. 

"You are a savior man, how do you take all the notes? I can never do that. Oh, what's this?" 

Chanyeol looked up, it was a pink envelope with a heart sticker. A love letter again that he is going to reject. Kris opened the envelope and started reading. 

" Dear Chan Hyung, you are very handsome and good person. I am writing a letter for first time so don't go checking spelling mistakes or grammar, okay..." 

Chanyeol couldn't stop a tiny smile at the lines. 

"Hyung when you touch me something goes wrong with my heart, it races you know. And when you smile at me I can feel butterflies in my belly, even my cheeks turn pink. I don't like you going out with other boys, they aren't even cute as me. I am very handsome and cute, so I think you can go out with me.. "

Chanyeol was eagerly waiting to listen more but Kris's expression morphed into a hard one with furrowed eyebrows. The teasing tone also turned into a serious one and he stopped speaking. Chanyeol stopped eating, was it someone Kris likes? He pulled out the letter and started reading it himself. 

" I like you so much hyung. No, I think I love you. Your precious Baekhyunnie ❤️" 

 

Chanyeol's heart fluttered and he felt like flying in the sky. His large smile turned invisible when he looked at his friend with scary eyes and killer attitude. Gulping he waited with bated breath for the verdict of THE brother, with each moment his beat raised and sounded like drums in the battlefield. 

"I know you are a good guy Chanyeol but.." 

 

"but.." 

 

"But Baekhyun is just fifteen, he is a baby. I know you like him but.." 

 

"but.." 

 

"Do you like him enough? Can you promise never to break his heart or make him cry? Can you promise to always love and protect him?" 

 

"I can promise all of those.. I know Baek is precious... I will never make him cry.." 

 

"Hmm, aren't you too old for him?" 

 

"Am I?" 

 

"Well although you are a uncle you are my friend. I have known you for years and I think you can take care of my baby brother." 

 

"Is it a yes?" 

 

"Hmm... but there is something bothering me.." 

 

"but.." 

 

"Baekhyunnie is a baby, you can't touch him inappropriately, can't kiss him.. No Chanyeol I can't let you corrupt his innocence." 

 

"Hey.. I won't do that.. I can wait until he turns into an adult." 

 

"I can let you go out with my baby bro with a condition." 

 

"condition.." 

 

"You will not try to corrupt my bro, touch him until I give you the green light. Understood?" 

 

"Okay, done." 

 

❤️

 

 

Sehun chuckled at the response 'SEHUN'. He can clearly imagine the angry look on Chanyeol's face. He walked towards the guys busy kissing and pulled Baekhyun back, the tiny boy was pressed against his chest and looking up at him with with confusion. Baekhyun is really pretty like Chanyeol always boasts but the other boy was gorgeous. Sehun let Baekhyun go and asked pointed his finger at Kai. 

"Is this tiny pretty boy a good kisser?" 

Kai was scared a bit, was this handsome guy Chanyeol.. Oh no, he was gonna die. 

"Um.. N..no.."

Baekhyun crossed his arms and huffed, what was going on, he isn't tiny and he just doesn't know how to kiss with tongue. 

Sehun took hold of Kais's chin and bended so that their face were in the same level. 

"Look well Baekhyun, you can't just stand unmoving when someone kisses you, take note how to use your lips and tongue." 

Baekhyun looked dazedly as the tall guy smashed his lips on Kai 's plump ones. The lips moved over each other and after a few licks and sucks both their mouths were open. The tongues came out to play, the man sucked on Kai's tongue and licked all over his mouth. Kai let out a moan, Baekhyun gulped, what was he watching, live porn? Finally the kiss was over, Kai looked dazed enough. Sehun faced the tiny boy. 

"Did you take notes well?" 

Baekhyun can only nod his head. Sehun's hand cupped his little jaw and he gulped again. 

"Let's see what have you learned.." 

 

Before Sehun can touch the soft lips of the pretty boy the prince was there to save his princess from the lecherous knight who was supposed to protect the princess's chastity. Sehun looked at Chanyeol who was hiding his boyfriend in his broad chest. Chanyeol can feel fire coming out of his nose, good thing the club was near his apartment. 

"Aish! Chanyeol aren't you too fast?" 

"I will see you later." 

The prince took hold of the unwilling princess's lithe waist and whisked him away leaving the corrupted knight and the demon behind.

 

 

 

Baekhyun sat stiffly with his hands crossed over his chest on the sofa of Chanyeol's apartment. If fire was coming out of Chanyeol's nose and ears, he was sure there was a dragon fire bubbling in him, ready to burn everything into ashes. 

"What were you thinking Baek? How can you go to someone else? 

Baekhyun took a deep breath, his hairs were standing on his hands in anger. 

" How can you let someone else kiss you, that even with tongue.. "

" I asked Kai hyung to kiss me "

Chanyeol forgot the words that he was formulating to reprimand the boy. 

"W..what? You.. you cheated on me?" 

"I wanted to know how it feels to be kissed. You won't kiss me or want me so I had to ask." 

"You.. you can't do that." 

"I'm still wearing the panty and I want to have sex. It's my body. So I can decide whom to give my virginity. I can do what I want." 

"You can't.."

 

 

Baekhyun stood up, he had enough of the drama. He was determined to lose his virgin status that very night. He can surely find someone who would want him unlike his satan of a boyfriend. Baekhyun started walking towards the door, he was never going to come back to that shitty over clean apartment. 

"Why do you care, you don't want me. Hell, you don't even love me Chanyeol. I am very sorry for clinging to you. Let's never meet again." 

Chanyeol felt so helpless, he wanted to cry himself. He backhugged the boy tightly before Baekhyun could open the door. 

"I love you Baekhyun." 

Chanyeol softly mouthed the boy's pretty neck to calm the boy down. 

" Don't lie. I know you don't love me.."

Chanyeol continued kissing the pale neck of the sobbing boy. 

"I love you baby, I love you a lot." 

Baekhyun trembled, his tears weren't stopping. 

"Th...then love me.. make love to me.." 

"Baek.." 

"Then let me go.." 

Chanyeol moved the boy to face him. His heart hurt looking at the tear drops that were staining his baby's cheeks. Wiping them away he cupped the smaller's jaw and pressed his lips on the delicate petals gently. Baekhyun clenched his hands on Chanyeol's t-shirt when the taller licked his lower lip and slowly sucked on it. Baekhyun tip toed to get better access, he tried to move his own lips and sucked Chanyeol's honey lips just as he learned earlier at the club.

 

Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol's tongue licked every corner of the pretty mouth, tasting him. There was a tingling feeling growing inside him and it was lot better than the kiss he had with Kai, maybe because he was kissing someone he loves. He tried to copy the movements of the taller's tongue and licked the cavern of Chanyeol. Baekhyun knew he was doing right when his boyfriend pulled him closer by his waist. There were only noises of sucking until both of them breathless. Chanyeol let go the pink petals, now puffy and red, glistening with spit, with much difficulty.

"Never, I won't let you go.. "

No, he can resist anymore from taking the beauty, Kris's green light can go to hell. Scooping up the small boy in his arms he carried him to the bedroom.

 

 

 

The office worker looked with wide eyes at the boy lying beneath him. Baekhyun looked so beautiful, so outworldly. He was a lucky man to have such a beautiful boyfriend. Baekhyun tried to cover his bare chest, it was awkward, Chanyeol was only looking and he felt so shy, so naked under the gaze of the man. Chanyeol gently touched the white skin, he can feel the slight shiver that ran through Baekhyun's body at his touch. His fingers moved over the pink nipples, slightly tugging at them. His eyes found the aroused eyes of the small and their lips met again. 

"Are you ready for this baby? Is it really okay?" 

"I know you won't do anything that will hurt me, I am really ready.. Love me.." 

The kiss continued and the taller's hands slowly peeled of the smaller's jeans along with his own t-shirt and sweatpants. 

 

Baekhyun bit his lip so the weird noises doesn't come out of his mouth as Chanyeol mouthed his pale neck, sucking, biting and licking on it while playing with his nubs. He could feel that his neither region responded to all of Chanyeol's touch, the panty was getting so tight. Chanyeol's mouth moved downwards peppering small kisses all over the pale skin. Baekhyun couldn't hold his moan back when Chanyeol sucked on his nub a little. Chanyeol looked at the boy who looked at him with much anticipation. His own groin was proudly standing hard and that got attention of the smaller. Baekhyun moved his small hand over the other's underwear feeling the length. Chanyeol shivered a little. 

"C.. Can I touch you?" 

"Of course you can baby, but today just focus on the pleasure, I am going to make love to you... Don't hold back the sounds baby, they are nice.. I love it.. " 

 

The pink in the smaller's cheeks and neck turned deeper. Happy with the outcome Chanyeol moved down giving the delicious thighs the attention they deserved. They were soft and he wanted to bury his face on them, he slowly moved his finger over the flesh wrecking havoc on the smaller's nerve. He lightly sucked on them to create the marks he wanted on his baby's body. Baekhyun's chest heaved, his dick badly needed to be touched.

 

Baekhyun can't wait anymore, why was Chanyeol so obsessed with his thighs when his dick was dying in pain. 

"Cha.. Chan.. touch me.. Pwease.." 

Chanyeol had no intention to torture his friend's baby brother. Obidiently he found the place in between the other's legs and surely there was a problem growing, even getting wet. He mouthed the place and started kissing all over the hard penis over the thin lace. The piece of cloth couldn't withstand such attack of wetness and was discarded after a few moments. Chanyeol can't help but admire the length, does pretty boys have pretty dicks, oh yes, they do. He licked a stripe of the cute pink length, then started sucking it like a tasty lollipop. Baekhyun was gasping, so this was how a blowjob felt like, he definitely loved it. It felt so good that he cried out in pleasure, he couldn't hold it in anymore and came into the taller's mouth who swallowed the drink, even licked clean what was left. 

 

  
Baekhyun covered his eyes after he gathered his senses back. 

"I am sorry." 

"But I am glad that you felt good." 

Baekhyun peeked a little and his boyfriend wasn't angry, instead there was a large smile on Chanyeol's lips. Chanyeol moved away the hand and pecked the smaller's lips. He parted the smaller's legs revealing the pink hole that clenched in anticipation. Taking out a tube of lube and a condom from the drawer of the bedside table Chanyeol focused on the pink entrance, the sight was enough to make his dick twitch. He licked over the hole and slightly poked it with his tongue causing the boy to suck a deep breath and moan. 

"I am going to eat you out next time, my dick is really hurting. I am going to put in my fingers, tell me if it hurts.." 

 

Chanyeol lubed his finger and slowly inserted it in the welcoming hole, Baekhyun clenched tightly on it as he slowly moved the finger inside the warm canal. 

" Breathe baby, relax yourself "

After few minutes he put the second finger in, he could tell the boy was hurting a little. To distract the boy he took hold of the cute length which was getting hard again and sucked on it slowly. Baekhyun trembled like a leaf, it was a overload of sensations, he couldn't stop moaning, his back was making a beautiful arch. He wanted the feelings to stop, close his legs so Chanyeol can't move but at the same he wanted to feel everything, he wanted the pleasure to continue. Soon Chanyeol's four fingers were inside Baekhyun scissoring him, after some time he deemed that his baby was loose enough to take him.

 

 

 

The taller removed his underwear and threw it away on the floor. Baekhyun's mouth watered when he saw the big red length that was turning purple at the head, his boyfriend was surely gifted. Baekhyun licked his lips, will that fit him, it has to, he also wants to give lots of pleasure to his Chan hyung. Chanyeol looked at the smaller who was busy staring at his hardness, he can sense that his baby was excited but also a little scared. He tugged his own length, rolled the condom on and lubed it up, the touch was what he needed after completely ignoring it, but the pleasured face of Baehyunnie was so arousing, ignoring his length was a good decision. 

"Are you scared baby?" 

Baekhyun knew he was caught. 

"No... Not at all... Okay.. I am nervous.. It's so big.. I don't know what to do.. What if I can't satisfy you.. Um.. I.." 

Chanyeol kissed the boy hungrily talking away the chain of worries. He kissed the sweaty forehead of Baekhyun to assure him. 

"I will be gentle, tell me if it hurts and don't worry about other things, okay. "

 

 

 

Baekhyun whined and pouted when Chanyeol just rubbed his length on the crack and teased him by putting the crown in and taking it out. He was feeling so empty and he wanted to feel the hard length completely inside him. Chanyeol chuckled and pecked the pouty lips of the boy again. He deepened the kiss slowly entered into the boy. Baekhyun trembled, it was painful but he wanted that, he pulled the man closer tasting more of the honey lips, his fingers dugged on Chanyeol's biceps and heels pressed harder on the bed, tears came out of his eyes. Chanyeol kissed those tears away gently and waited for Baekhyun to adjust. 

 

Baekhyun nodded his head after sometime, Chanyeol very slowly started to move. The warm walls of Baekhyun's tight hole felt amazing, they were squeezing him so nicely. Baekhyun mewled out and clenched around the taller's girth causing Chanyeol to groan. Chanyeol couldn't understand why the hell he didn't fuck his Baekhyunnie before, what a lose, waste of precious time. He kissed the other's chest as he angled to hit the smaller's prostate. Baekhyun felt breathless, his mind went blank, he wanted more. 

"Uhh.. more.. Cha.. more.... Ahh.." 

 

How can Chanyeol deny baby's request, he started moving faster. He absolutely loved how Baekhyun moved his hips to meet his thrusts. He moved faster abusing the shorter's prostate with each thurst. Baekhyun looked so wrecked under him, so dazed that a sense of pride filled him with the warmth of finally being one with the boy he loves so much. Baekhyun's nails scratched his back as he gave some attention to his baby's ignored length. Baekhyun shuddered at the feelings, his head lolled back, eyes rolled upwards at the sensitivity, he can feel the tightness in his belly. Sobbing Chanyeol's name in broken voice while shaking he came hard on his belly and Chanyeol's torso.

 

Chanyeol can't explain how much good he was feeling, the way his name came out of the shorter's mouth was enough for him to decide that it was the best moment of his life. It was such a bliss to watch Baekhyun cum, all because of him. He slowly thursted again causing Baekhyun to whimper, his movements became slower and erratic as he spurted white inside the condom. He couldn't pull out as Baekhyun pulled him into a kiss by his hair. After they returned back from the euphoric state Chanyeol threw the condom in the dustbin and cleaned their bodies with wet wipes. 

 

Baekhyun dazedly looked at his amazing boyfriend, he was tired but so satisfied. He snuggled closer to the warm body of Chanyeol and hugged him. Chanyeol kissed the forehead of the sleepy boy, it was the best day of his life until now. He moved away the stray hairs of his beloved behind his ear. 

"Did you feel good" 

"So good, I love you." 

"I love you too." 

 

Chanyeol gently carded his fingers through Baek's hairs who closed his eyes, ready for dreamland. 

"Baby?" 

"Hmm.. " 

"You can't tell about this to your brother. okay ?"

"Why...."

"Don't tell him.." 

"What will I say if he asks where I was in the night" 

"Just tell you were at.. um... Chen's." 

"Chen's...." 

"Baby?" 

Baekhyun was fast asleep. Chanyeol sighed as some thoughts came to his mind but it wasn't time for thinking about other things, his baby was in his arms and that was enough. The whole universe was his. 

 

💞💞💕💞💞

 

*Flashback*  
*two months ago *

Chanyeol ate a bite of the tasty pizza while looking at his boyfriend enjoying the party. It was a beautiful evening, there was a huge smile on his face. Kris took a slice and bit on it. 

"Why are you smiling so much?" 

"Time flies so fast, Baekhyun turned eighteen today." 

"Baekhyun is still little, you can't touch him" 

Chanyeol put the slice back on the plate and faced Kris. 

"Why? Baekhyun is my boyfriend." 

"He is my brother first, my innocent baby brother." 

Chanyeol picked up the pizza and rolled his eyes. 

"Don't forget I am a state level boxing champion Chanyeol."

"I am your best friend." 

"Brother comes first." 

Chanyeol chewed the pizza extra hard, it was completely tasteless.


End file.
